


"It's okay. I'm okay."

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: It Started with a Kiss (or Counting the Minutes) [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien salt, Daminette, F/M, Not all relationships are conducive to growth, Not all relationships are healthy, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: Following her boyfriend's departure, Marinette loses herself to her grief and can't pull herself back together.She falls down a hole and, despite her friends' warnings, jumps into a relationship that she doesn't really belong in.
Series: It Started with a Kiss (or Counting the Minutes) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	"It's okay. I'm okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This story does include mentions of abuse. As much as we all want it to not be there it is and it is the only way this part will lead into the following part.

Marinette sat in her bedroom, tightly gripping at the jacket held against her chest. She felt the tear trails dry on her face and powered her screen on again. Just to stare at his face until her screen timed out, just to think about that last kiss again. She dropped her phone onto her bed and felt new tears swell into her eyes.

“Mari?” A very familiar male voice called out. “Dudette?” The Moroccan boy’s head popped up through the trap door and his eyes scanned the room quickly before landing on the small Asain girl. “Oh, Mari.” He pulled himself up and crossed the room quickly, to wrap an arm around the much smaller girl and pulled her against his chest. “I know it’s hard but I promise you’ll get passed the point where it still feels like your dying.”

Marinette nodded, her heart is not in it. “Eventually.”

“Eventually.” He agreed and smiled down at her. “Kagami, Luka and I are heading over to Chloé’s in a little bit. You wanna come with and get out of this room?”

She nodded her head before he playfully pushed her.

“Go shower first, I love you dudette but you reek.”

The two laughed and for the first time since he left Marinette felt a genuine smile cross her face.

** ** ** **

After her shower, Marinette is dressed in very neutral colours. She wore gray, high-waisted leggings with a white racerback tank top, She wears a large, baggy, multi-pocketed light brown cardigan over top with a pair of tan flats finishing the outfit. She looks at Nino as she slides her phone into one of her pockets and tries to keep the near desperate look off of her face, she wanted to look at her screen but forced herself not to.

“I know it’s hard dudette.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, a gentle smile on his face as he led the duo out of the bakery. “What do you think Chloé’s going to give you this time?”

“I don’t know. Probably my own fashion line and people to help me create the pieces.”

*~ *~

“Your mom, Audrey Bourgeois, is commissioning ME to codesign her next fashion line?”

“I know. Right? That’s so weird.”

The blonde and bluenette started laughing and Luka rolled his eyes.

“What’s so good about her anyway?”

“She’s THE Style Queen. How have you never heard of her before?”

Kagami giggled and shook her head.

Nino smiled at his friends and shook his head. “You’re all suckers.”

Mari let out a quiet giggle and shook her head. “Thanks. All of you.”

The group of five started a group hug and they let out boisterous laughs. They knew it would be a long time before the shortest member of their small group would ever be able to see herself with someone again.

** ** ** **

Ladybug stood on a rooftop with Queen Bee, Carapace, Viperion and Ryuuko surrounding her. The five were waiting on Chat Noir after they found out the truth about who Ladybug was (Chloé will stand by her insistence that she didn’t cry when she realized that she had bullied her hero for years (Nino and Kagami and Luka will stand by their insistence that she totally cried when she realized that she had bullied her hero for years)).

Chat Noir landed on the rooftop five minutes later, all smiles and laughs. He didn’t pay attention to the four extras, because that’s what they were, and crossed the roof to his lady. He kneeled down on one knee, his hand extended to his lady and his eyes full of love.

“My lady.” He took her gloved hand in his own and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “You look as radiant as ever.”

Carapace barely withheld a snarl at his dismissal of the way her eyes clearly still held signs of having cried. He, instead, stepped forward and put a supporting hand on her shoulder. He hid his grin when she reflexively stepped back against his chest, pulling her hand away from Chat Noir.

“My lady?” His voice sounded confused. “Is something the matter?”

Viperion pushed himself between Mari and Chat, a barely hidden snarl on his face. “That,” he began in a curt voice, “is none of your concern.”

“My lady, why are they here?” His voice held anger and disdain and had lost the concern it held earlier.

“I asked them here. I trust them. They know what’s going on with me outside of the mask.”

He blew up at that. “You trust these… these nobodies over me?! Over your partner?!”

Ryuuko drew her blade and held it between the two, in a protective stance in front of Mari and a threatening stance in front of Chat. “You will cease this. She owes you no explanation. She’s entitled to her own secrets.”

The group of five turned and leaped from the rooftop to go patrol, leaving the cat hero to his own devices. They didn’t know that he vowed he’d win over “his lady” and separate them.

** ** ** **

Mari walked into class the next morning, an oversized sweater overtops a pair of jeans that seemed to have been held on with a belt her chosen outfit for the day. She barely noticed the cup of coffee done up the way she likes it when she slinks into her spot next to Alya. She drops her bag next to her, grabs out her materials and when she looks up she notices the blond in front of her waving and gesturing to the cup of coffee.

Adrien had suspected that Marinette was Ladybug for roughly three months since that one fight where Ladybug had a hickey on her jaw and Marinette showed up after the fight with the exact same hickey in the exact same spot. He felt a small smile grace his face and encouraged the girl to drink the coffee. He had vowed to win the girl’s heart anyway.

The bluenette drank the coffee and felt her muscles relax. She had been so tightly strung for so long and she enjoyed the coffee. She finished her coffee and focused on the work ahead of her that day.

** ** ** **

Marinette and Adrien walked into class one fine Friday morning, their hands linked and matching smiled on their faces. Adrien led them to a desk and the two sat down, lost in a world of their own making.

Ladybug had stopped giving Queen Bee, Carapace, Viperion, and Ryuuko their Miraculouses back when she had started dating Chat Noir, and Marinette had stopped hanging out with Chloé, Nino, Luka and Kagami around the same time she had started dating Adrien.

** ** ** **

It was an unusually warm Thursday when Marinette walked into the classroom wearing jeans and a turtleneck sweater. She had her hair down, and that only furthered her friends’ concern.

It was at lunch when a breeze blew her hair aside and her friends saw red.

They stormed over to the blond boy and threatened him until their friend stood between them, with that damn smile on her face.

“It’s okay.” She had said and flashed them all a bigger smile. “I’m okay.”


End file.
